1. Background of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cargo loading devices adapted for attachment to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and more particularly to a method and apparatus for a folded, electrically operated, self-erecting loader for lifting and transporting a variety of cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years hunters, farmer, cattlemen, etc., have used ATV""s for hunting, recreation, and work. The ATV allows a rider to travel great distances over a verity of terrain. The popularity of these vehicles also has generated enthusiasm among women, children, and the handicapped; thereby opening the great outdoors to many whom would otherwise not be capable of enjoying nature in the wilderness. ATV users often are alone when faced with the need to transport heavy loads for great distances over rough terrain. For this reason, a new loading device is needed to allow practically any individual, regardless of physical ability, to load and transport heavy cargo, such as wild game, feed, heavy equipment, and hunting supplies, to and from the field.
Apparatus have been developed for attachment to the cargo racks of ATVs or truck beds for loading, skinning, and transporting game animals. However, such apparatus tend to be bulky, mechanically operated mechanisms which interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle and require significant agility to operate or limit use to a particular task. While these devices make it possible to lift and /or load a large game animal onto an ATV, they are in most cases cumbersome requiring disassembly, re-assembly, pulling pins, adjusting, and repositioning parts, etc. There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus adaptable to the cargo rack of most ATVs that allows the ATV user to load and transport virtually any type of heavy cargo, within the limits of the weight capacity of the vehicle, without denying access to the cargo rack or interfering with the day to day operation of the vehicle. There is a further need for a loading apparatus adaptable to ATVs that is electrically operated and fully self erecting.
The present invention addresses the above deficiencies and needs by providing an apparatus adaptable to the cargo rack of an ATV that is both compact and self-erecting. The loading apparatus includes a base plate or platform for supporting loads and a folding telescopic mast that is electrically operated, thereby allowing the user to unfold the loader to the loading position by simply activating an electric winch. When a load is positioned onto the loading platform, the user activates the electric winch, lifting the load clear of the ground for transport. When the load is removed, the user again activates the winch and the mast automatically telescopes and folds up and over onto the cargo rack of the ATV and the ATV is thereby ready for conventional use. The loading apparatus is very compact and lies flat on the cargo rack of the ATV allowing other cargo, such as ice chest, deer stands, etc., to be carried on top of the loader.